Hybrids
by NathanAnderson839037
Summary: Summary to big to fit here. But here is what will fit: We didn't want this. We didn't want to be the first people to be tested by those... those.. scientists. We were forced to. It was that or die. So we took the shots... and they worked. Now we had the ability to morph into wolves any time we want. This shot would work both ways. Wolf to Human, and Human to Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author) Just had this idea and had to write it. I won't be updating it as often as my other story.**

We didn't want this. We didn't want to be the first people to be tested by those... those.. scientists. We were forced to. It was that or die. So we took the shots... and they worked. Now we had the ability to morph into wolves any time we want. This shot would work both ways. Wolf to Human, and Human to Wolf. Of course we killed all the scientist after the experiment. We took what was left of the shots for our selves. Now, we live along both Humans and wolves.

Intro:

They all started as humans BTW.  
These are my characters -

Adam: Adam is the first one to be turned into a hybrid. He was captured a week before the rest. He's a average person, when he's a human, he drives a Nissan 350z, he can only afford this because he puts all his money into it. When he's a wolf, he has a black coat, with 2 white stripes that go along his back. Age: 17

Brandon: Brandon is caught on the same day as the rest of the hybrids. All they were doing is hanging out at his house, playing some minecraft. When he's a human, he drives a Ford Flex. When he's wolf, he has a solid grey coat, with a white muzzle. Age: 16

Charles: Charles, also caught playing minecraft, is of higher class. He's a cool friend, an awesome person to talk with. Well, he kinda has a perverted mind - but it's funny how he takes everything. He makes everyone laugh. When he's human, he drives a Black1964 Mustang Fastback (I made some have in my story have this car, because it's my dream car). When he's a wolf, he has Golden/Red fur. Age: 18

Dacario: Dacario, also caught while playing minecraft at Brandon's house, isn't your typical hybrid (though truly - is anyone?), he is laid back, but will make a joke, at the perfect time. When he's human, he drives an older Ford f-150, when he's a wolf, he has brown fur. Age: 17

Jenna: Jenna, one of the two girl hybrids (Who Will Often Be Called "Nikki"), she was caught while walking through downtown mooresville. She has a bad history with her parents, so this hybrid thing was the best thing to ever happen to her. It gave her true freedom. When she is in human form, she drives a VW Beetle, and when she is a wolf, she wields blond fur, that gets darker the close you get to her snout. Age: 18

Olivia: Olivia (Who you will often find being called "Olive" or "Liver") was taken at the same time as Jenna. When in human form, drives a Pink 2002 Cadillac Cien concept. (Yes, I like the mustang more than this). When a wolf, she has a gold/yellow fur, with white ears and paws.

They will be interacting with wolves from Jasper Park. Some wolves from that pack will become hybrids as well, because the "shot" works on both humans and wolves.


	2. Last Week Of School

**Chapter 1: Just How We Roll**

**My POV (Adam):**

I wake up to the ring of my alarm clock, warning me of the time. 5:45 AM. Now this isn't a gentle alarm clock, with the smooth beeping. This is one of those old fashioned bell-on-the-top ones. I flip the alarm clock off and climb out of my bed. My parents have been dead for 4 years now. All of us are lie that, the scientists killed them to get at us. Because of this, I'm left with a big-ass paid off house. I walk to the other rooms, waking everyone that was not yet up yet, up. Ever since "it" happened, we have all been living in my house. "Wake Up Sleepy Head" I yell into Brandon's room. I quickly yell the same thing into Dacario's room. Then I gently shake the girls awake. "C'Mon! It's the first day of the last week of school! We got our exams and were outta there" I yell, very happy for school to be almost over. I turn around, noticing a brown wolf. Then I yell at it "Dacario, no time for play! I'm not going to be late driving your lazy ass to school , while your car is in the shop." He quickly morphs back into human shape and apologizes "Sorry, Adam, but I can't stand that we have exams today". "True fully I can't drive any of you today unless one of you is going to be ready in 5 minutes, and I can only take one of you, as you know, there are only 2 seats in my car. "I can be ready in 5, and it'll be nice to not show up in my new car while exams are going on, who knows what some crazy kid will do once they day is over" Olivia says to me, making me go on a small rage inside. She know how much I love my Nissan. Since the car is almost paid off now, I'm getting really nervous about it. "Know what? I think I'll just take the bus. I don't want to risk my car" I say with a nervous laugh. "I'm going to join you on the bus then. It'll be me, you, and Dacario" Olivia says, and I can tell she's laughing her self to death on the inside, due to my reaction.

**At School**

I rummage through my locker, pulling out some loose paper. I don't have any textbooks, thanks to the way my school works. They make us carry around Macbook Airs from class to class (And we get to bring them home at the end of the day - and we get to keep it over the summer - unless its our last year of school in JGSD (Jasper Graded School District ~ This name is based on MGSD which is my real school district). I'm a little embarrassed about this, this is my last day of High School - Ever, I'm the only one I know who has skipped a grade, AND I'm in Honors classes (Author) I'm Sharing a Little To Much About Me. So I'll stop there. I have to hand my laptop in today so I gotta do that before my first class. I hustle off toward the help desk to turn it in.

**(Author) The part about the school giving us MacBook Airs is true... hell, I'm using it to write this story. I know the chapter is short, but I wanted to cut it off here.**


	3. Meeting Humphrey

**Chapter 2: Schools Out, Let's Spend Some Time With The Wolves of Jasper Park, Canada!**

(Author) Whole story is to be in my POV

Last Day Of School: It was an easy morning, as it turns out. Everyone had set there alarms. We were all happy. It was the last day of school. We all drive cars to school, me and Olivia drawing eyes toward are cars. This is the first day she brought her car to school, and I had added a bad-ass body kit to my car, replaced the old V-6 Engine with a Ferrari's V-8, and changed the muffler, since I had made my last payment Wednesday. Olivia rolls down the window of her car and smiles, I just park. I climb out of my car and run inside, before anyone asks me about my car. I grab paper for paper airplanes from my locker and run into my first class. The last day of school is a 1/2 day, thus we are being let out at 10:00 AM. Only 3 hours of school to endure.

**End of School Day**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn ggggggg! The final bell rings, and everyone runs through the halls to get home. While driving home, I have a fun idea. I had finally decided we were going to try to join that Western Pack. I call up all my friends and tell them where to head. Then I change my mind, as I wanted to do something ever since I customized my car. I wanted a race against Olivia's Caddy. I get stopped at a red light for exactly 5 seconds, and to test my motor, put pedal to the medal taking off from the stop. Once I reach 80 MPH I slow down, and turn into my subdivision. I run upstairs grab a racing helmet and throw it into my car, as Olivia pulls up, I tell her the challenge right then and there. "I bet you can not beat my car in a race around the local track!" I say, with a slight murk, knowing I was the better driver, she had the better car. One we arrive at the track, I hear the vroom of the Caddy's V12. ** 3... 2... 1...**

Olivia gets the lead, but I take the inside of the first turn, getting ahead of her. I keep ahead of her, cutting off all her tries to pass me, and get back on the inside of another turn (The track is just a 2 mile oval). 2 more laps of this, I say, after I official pass the finish line, starting my second lap. After I make that turn, I find myself on the outer ring of the track, and start moving towards the inside. Making a vital mistake, I don't notice Olivia catching up to me, and a bump the back corner of my car against the front of hers, and I spin out of control. Luckily, I'm ok and my car doesn't hit the wall. After that race, we go home and I go immediately asleep, as soon as I'm done saying that we are going to try to join the western pack. I wake up at 8:30 am, and wake everyone, and we all quickly take off towards the western pack. Once we are close to the packs territory, we morph. Its weird, when we morph, our clothes and gear morph with us. I have us all carry a knife when we morph, so that we can change into humans if we get attacked, and kill are attacker. Of course we could fight as wolves as well, but we are not really trained at that. Now, we are all wolves, and decided that I was going to talk the pack leaders into letting us into the pack. Then I see a wolf, about the same size as me, and I run up to him. "Hello" I say in a friendly voice. "Hello, I don't believe I have seen you before? By the way, my name is Humphrey".

**(Author) Ok so they met Humphrey, is Humphrey going to lead me to his leaders? Read to Find Out**


	4. The First Wolf Based Hybrid

**(Author) Why do I always wait till almost 2:30 AM to write? **

**Chapter 2: A day in the life of a wolf**

I was walking through the woods with a wolf that calls himself Humphrey. "So what is your name?" He calls back to me. "Oh, sorry, my name is Adam" I reply. "...and what is your rank?" He asks. "Huh?" "Are you an Alpha or an Omega?" He asks again. "I'm neither, I guess" I say, trying to make up lies. "I've just been going through the woods through the woods with some friends our whole lives. I say, sad I have to tell such a friendly wolf a lie. "Wait Here" He says, running up a hill. "Winston, Eve? Someone and his friends want to join the pack, he's waiting outside for you, I had him leave his friends where I found him" I hear Humphrey say to Winston and Eve, who I'm going to assume are the pack leaders. Then I see Humphrey some out, followed by two larger wolves. A grey one, and a blonde one. "This is Adam" Humphrey says, introducing me. "I am Winston, this is my mate, Eve" says the grey wolf, pointing to himself then the blonde wolf. "We are the leaders of this pack. We hear that you and your friends want to join our pack." he continues. "Please go get them and bring them here" He finishes. I run off to get my friends, and am back with them in about five minutes. "I see you are back with your friends already" Eve says, as we walk towards her. She walks around us several times. It is very disturbing how she just stalks us. After her third or fourth time around, she stops in front of me. "So, you never had Alphas or Omegas?" She asks, clearly struggling how to deal with this. "Never had Draggas or Drappas?" she murmurs. "Why Not" She asks "Because we all took equal roles in our tasks" Dacario yells, covering for me. Then, unexpectedly. Eve tackles Dacario, and they start tumbling. They end with Eve standing over Dacario, holding his snout to the ground. Then he rolls, flipping Eve over onto her back, and holds has claws out to her throat. "Not a good idea" he says and smirks. "So can we join, now that we passed your little 'test'?" I say. With a horrified look on her face she says "You are joining the pack as Omega until you can be trusted" With that, we all whoop with joy. Then I see a beautiful blonde wolf walk out of the den. "Mom, have you seen Humphrey?" she asks. So this must be her daughter, I think. "Kate, I'm kind of busy" Eve says. Then Kate gasps, noticing the condition she was in, with Dacario ready to claw her throat out. She leaps at Dacario, but I jump in front of him, almost grabbing Kate out of the air, holding her against the ground, just like we were her mom. I release her quickly saying "We don't mean harm, but Eve attacked my friend here." I say, before she can attack me. Dacario then releases Eve. "Kate, can you please take these wolves to there new dens?" Eve says in a very nice voice. "Do I have to, mom?" She says in a I Don't Care attitude. "Yes!" Eve snaps. We start to follow Kate down a hill, and find our dens. I try to start a conversation with Kate. "Sorry about your mom, but she did attack Dacario" I say. "It's fine. My mom gets mad way to often." she replies. "I just feel bad. It's not a good first impression, I wouldn't like it if the first time I saw someone was when they are prepared to kill my mom" I say. "Except the one time I saw that, my mom died." I say. Kate gasps. "I'm so sorry to hear that!" she say, in a I'm trying to sound sad tone. "Your not really good at hiding what you think, Kate." Then I suddenly notice where all the name sound familliar. The Alpha and Omega movie. "Is Humphrey your mate?" I ask suddenly. Kate stops in her tracks. "How did you know?" Kate asks, surprised. "Lucky Guess" I say, hinting it is something more. "Well here are your dens. You will find six in total" She say. "Thank You, Kate" I say. Instead of running off, I can see she hides in a bush, watching us. I walk up to my friends and start to whisper. "Can we trust Kate?" I ask them. "I think we can" Dacario, Brandon, and Charles all say at once. Me, Olivia, and Jenna laugh at this. "Someone like Kate" I tease. "KATE YOU CAN COME OUT OF THOSE BUSHES I SAW YOU HIDE IN!" I yell. Then she walks out, with a surprised face. "How'd you know I was there" she asks. "I saw you, Kate. And I can practically read your thoughts. Your way to obvious" I say. And then before I can stop my self, I say "I know a lot more about you than you would think". I regret it the second I say it. She gasps. "What's my sister's name" she asks in trivia. "Lilly" I answer. "What is her mates name?" "Garth. And I know something you don't. Lilly is pregnant." She gasps. "Don't tell your mom this, but ask Lilly, and if she says no, just check her size. She'll be larger." I say. "Now, can I show you something, you can NOT tell to your mom" I ask. "If it doesn't include any thing that can be tied in any way to what we just talked about, then no. If not, then yes" She replies. So, I morph, along with my friends. She starts to back away, so we change back. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" she yells. "I am a hybrid. I, at will, can morph between a human and a wolf" I reply. "Let me change back to my 'Human' form" I say while morphing. Then with one swift movement, I remove a shot from my pocket, and plunge it into Kate's neck. She whimpers as i change back into a wolf. "Now, you also are a hybrid. Unlike us, we started humans, you started a wolf" I say. Then I quickly add "Don't Change Shape. Though I'm sure Charles would like that" I say laughing. See, if she has never been in human form, she has no human clothes. "Can you ask your mom to go 'traveling' or something for a couple days?" I ask "I'll need to get you used to the human way" I say, again.

**(Author) What a great chapter. And compared to normal this is rather a long chapter for me.**


	5. The Big Question

**(Author) Sorry if its bad but i wrote it at 4:30 AM so I'm dead of tiredness. Sorry Chapter is so short **

**Chapter 3: Short Chapter**

"Mom, I'm going on a small vacation, just a week or two?" Kate says. My friends and I wait for her silently just outside the den. "Sure Kate. Your an Alpha, you know how to hunt. I'm sure you wouldn't get hurt." Eve says, but slightly lowers her head. "Bye Mom!" Kate yells, running to meet us. "Ok I've done as you asked." She says. "Now follow me, we are going to leave the forest. You are going to have to live like and with us." I say. She just follow us to our cars, and doesn't understand why, then, after a quick gesture towards Jenna, Jenna and Kate walk behind Jenna's VW. A couple minutes later, the come back towards us, and whispers "She's clothed". Then I morph back into normal form. Followed by everyone else. "Kate you can ride with me" I say, opening the passenger door. She climbs in, and fasten a seat belt around her. I climb in and drive home. You need to remember, she doesn't even know what a seatbelt is, she doesn't know what anything is really. She's never seen a bed. She's never been in a car. She's never rode a roller coaster. She cant read or write. Then she asks me a sensible question: "How did you become a hybrid?"

**(Author) I'm running low on ideas. I don't know how to get Kate to get living with the humans.**


	6. Turning into a Hybrid

**(Author) I started writing this chapter yesterday. Then it deleted. I hate macintosh. Yeah. I really have skipped a grade and am in Honor classes. In case you don't get it, the main characters that I listed are based off of real people. I am Adam. Thanks for all the reviews people! I'm kinda freaked ATM because Brandon and Olivia are reading this story. That scares me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A week**

I start to answer Kate's question

**Flash Back**

I'm strapped to a table, I'm the only one here except for those crazy scientists in their yellow suits. "Your going to become Half Wolf Half Human Kid" sneers a scientists and he shoves a needle with orange liquid into my arm.

Slightly later I see scientists pushing other kids into the room, strapping them to other tables around me. I recognize them. Charles. Brandon. Dacario. Jenna. Olivia. They're all strapped to a table, and were all being tested on these 'shots' that will make us Human/Wolf Mixes. Hybrids. Thats what the scientists call them. I kinda like the name, it's way better than freak-of-nature or something. Then I get another needle shoved into my arm and I start to get tired, then fall asleep.

I suddenly shoot awake, and notice everyone else is out as well, then they all are awake. One by one, over 15 minutes, we all wake up. Then we all morph, without knowing it, but it feels weird. Long hair starts to grow on your back and arms, then quickly travels down your legs, then your face starts to slowly change. After about 2 or 3 minutes, I'm completely a wolf. I don't see any scientists, but I can smell them. and hear them. I follow the scent to a door that is slightly ajar, and followed by my friends, we all charge in. When we are in, we find about 15 scientists, and we start to attack. In a matter of minutes, all the scientists are dead. We all morph back into Humans, which only takes about 10 seconds. While searching the facility, we find 20 shots, then we run out of there, and I notice something strange I still have wolf senses. After I get home, I find my parents dead, and I quickly dial 9-1-1. After my conversation with them is done, several police cars are at my house. Then I here a policeman say "This is the fourth kid to come home to dead parents today". He asks me "Where where you, um?" "Adam, and I was in the people that did this facility, the wolves got them" I say, answering both his questions. They find the bodies, and link the finger prints to them, also then find that wolves have torn the mad scientists apart. He He, I think to myself.

**Flash Back Over**

I turn on the radios and "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana comes on, I crank the radio as loud as it will go. Finally home, I show Kate where to sleep, and then I myself go to sleep.

* * *

**(Author) Don't worry, I can't forget about my favorite character, Humphrey. Just realize something bad is going on bad between him and Kate (Hints towards this when the group of Hybrids first see Kate "Where is Humphrey? Hes been going out a lot") :) **


	7. Kate makes a good Hybrid

**Chapter 5:**

**(Author) Seems I can think of ideas till 2:00 AM**

**1.5 Weeks After End of Last Chapter**

Kate has been doing pretty well as a human. She is more fluent walking like a human, she has basic human tasks down, she knows some manners. **(Author) Remember she wouldn't know any of this because she was a wolf her whole life. Also, we wouldn't be really good wolves if you think about it.** All in All, pretty good. Brandon, Dacario, Charles, and I, were teaching Kate how to play basketball outside, just to give her a hard time, and to have a little bit of enjoyment for the first time in a while. We all were very surprised because Kate made the basket almost every time. She was on my team, and my team won. Afterwards we went inside and had lunch, just some sandwiches. "You're really good at that game, Kate" I say, though my mouth is full. "I noticed" She says. Well, you can go back to your valley, we're gonna go as well. We get in are cars, with "All Hope Is Gone by SlipKnot", soon to be followed by "Execute by SlipKnot" playing on the radio, we are soon close to the valley. We park are cars, and all of us morph into wolves. "Kate, can you teach us a little about being wolves?" asks Nikki. **(Author) Remember Jenna is to be called Nikki. She's the one that made me sign up on fanfiction, using this username. Her username is NikkiAnderson.** "Sure. Since you helped me with being a Human" Kate replies. With that she starts to show us around the territory. We come upon a crying white wolf. "Whats wrong, Lily?" Kate asks. "It... it.. it's Garth" The white wolf, Lily, replies. "Whats wrong with Garth?" Kate asks. Then Lily shows us a long scratch along her side. All of use walk away, except Kate. "We better get you to Mom" Kate says. "No, Moms dealing with Garth" say Lily. Somehow that doesn't sound to good. "Let's get you back to the den, anyways." Kate says. She walks off, then we walk to the dens Kate shows us before I turned her into a Hybrid. We all get comfortable and fall asleep. Except for me, I can almost never sleep unless I'm very tired and under perfect conditions. So I stand guard in case something happens. Then at about 2 or 3 AM I fall asleep, a dreamless sleep. I wake up what feels like instantly but am fully rested, the sun has partially risen but all of my friends are still asleep. The following morning I wake up at about 6:30 AM.

**(Author) My finger is better but not completely healed. I wonder why I'm cutting the chapter off here. Not a cliff hanger *because I hate em to much* just short... and I already have half of the next chapter done. Expect Next Chapter Tomorrow. This chapter posted at:**

**10/17/2012 at 1:23 PM U.S. Eastern Timezone  
**


	8. Humphrey,Lilly,and Garth Become Hybrids

Chapter 6

(Author) Boo! Sorry it took longer than I thought. I decided what I was going to make this chapter much more weird. Would have been kinda funny if I just submitted it...

'So what do I do?' I think to myself. It's still to early to wake everyone else, but maybe I can go hunting. Just for fun. I'll just give the meat to the pack. So I start my hunt. I already knew how to hunt - because of that movie. Alpha and Omega. Stalk the prey, get close, then jump and bight the caribou in the neck, can't be that hard. I wonder to a valley full of caribou, and find one separated from the rest. I sneak up to it, hidden in the grass. I jump, grab it in the neck, and rip it's throat apart. Then I hear a wold growl. I turn around, and find a small group of wolves, I recognize them all from that "Alpha and Omega" movie. Kate. Garth. Hutch. Candu.

"What are you doing here?" Garth asks. "I'm hunting caribou - your not fast enough to hunt faster than me, kill a different caribou" I shoot back. "You can't just steal our caribou" Hutch says. "CAN'T YOU JUST CALM DOWN!?. I WAS GOING TO GIVE TO YOU, I WAS JUST HUNTING BECAUSE I WAS BORED!" I explode. "Calm Down!" Garth almost whimpers. "Scared, Garth?" I ask. "How Do You Know My Name?!" He asks. "I know more than that. Your mate is Kate's sister, Lilly. Your dad's name is Tony, you were an Eastern Wolf before the packs united, you were supposed to marry Kate, but instead you married Lilly, and Kate married Humphrey." I say. All of the Alpha's jaws drop. "But... but... but... How did you know?" ask Garth, once again, close to whimpering. "I can show You, Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly. - but you have to agree on your own terms. I don't mean to be commanding, but, Hutch and Candu, can you drag the caribou to your feeding grounds and leave Kate and Garth here to talk with me?" I ask.

They start to drag it back and when they are out of hearing range, I ask "Can we go find your mates, so we can all talk about this together?". Kate nods here head in a yes, Garth says "I guess, but Lilly has not often been at the den when I get home" "Hey Humphrey is the same with me!" Kate complains. "I bet they will be at your dens today" I say. **(Author) Remember, my 'gang' is still asleep. and Kate knows what is going on, she is just acting stupid, but what do you expect? She is a blonde.** Kate first leads us to her den, and there is Humphrey, still asleep. "Humphrey, wake up!" Kate softly whispers into Humphrey's ear. His eyes shoot open. "Good Morning, beautiful!" he says. "Morning, handsome" she replies. "Who's he? and why is Garth here?" he asks. "I'm Adam. and I have a deal to make with" He looks at me with a puzzled face, then Garth explains that I know everything about him. "so practically, you accept my deal, you'll find out how I know about you, but it will be a life changing experience" I say. "How life changing?" both Garth and Humphrey shout ion unison. "Kate knows" is my only answer. They look at her and I can tell by the look in there eyes, they don't think it will be a big change. "Ok" Humphrey says first. Then a few moments later Garth says "Only if Lilly agrees also" So we then follow him to his den. Lilly is playing with her tail. When she sees Garth she quickly stops, and appears to slightly blush. Then Garth explains the same thing he did to Humphrey. Lilly barley thinks and answer exactly the same as Humphrey. "Ok" she says.

So before they can think twice, I morph rather quickly, and get Humphrey and Lilly with the shot. Kate morphs, but slower, and gets Garth. "What the hell!?" Humphrey yells. "I said it would be life changing didn't I? You are now Hybrids. You can morph between a Human and a Wolf - Like me and Kate just did - don't try it yet. Then I lead all of us to my friends' dens. When we get there they are all just sitting around talking and at the moment - laughing. Charles probably just made one of his several perverted jokes. "Guys - theres more hybrids." I say. They all look at me and the wolves following me. "Aren't those the wolves from that-" Dacario gets out until I yell "DON'T SAY THAT YET!" "Say What?" Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey ALL say at the same time. "How we know about you" is what all I say. "So what do you think about going home guys?" I ask my friends. "We will get them settled into our 'world' " Brandon say, with a some-what depressed voice. "What wrong with you Brandon?"  
I ask. "We didn't even get to spend a whole day as wolves." he replies. "We rarely do... we rarely do..." is my response. We walk to the car and because of him complaining earlier I stick him with the job of getting Humphrey and Garth into some clothes. Gets me out of some hard work, and makes him mad. Double win. And this time I make Olivia dress Lilly.

A couple minutes later everyone is dressed and we drive home. Kate and Lilly with me. **(Author) Cheesy smile :)** Humphrey with Dacario. Stuck-Up Garth with Brandon. Once again... I'm attacking Brandon. We get to the house at about 3:00 PM and I help Kate walk Lilly into the house. While Dacario helps Humphrey inside, and Brandon tries to lug Garth inside.** (Author) I'm not saying Garth is fat, he's just got more mass than the rest of us.** We set them all down on the couch in the family room. "Lesson 1 on Being a Human - We are gonna teach you how to walk" the instructor, Charles starts. We made him the teacher because he'd guaranteed to make us all laugh in the process.

**3 Hours Later (6:00 PM)**

They now all walk well, it's cute how Lilly walks. It is almost like she always skipping. "What is your opinion of being a Human?" I ask any of the newest Hybrids. "Much better than being a wolf!" Lilly has. "I agree with Lilly." Humphrey say. "I don't like it as much because I'm not in a higher position than others" Garth complains. "But your much strong Garth" I say. "DINNER TIME" Jenna yells from down stairs. Did I mention Jenna is a GREAT cook?

—◊§Ø§◊—

**(Author) That was fun to write. And its a new longest chapter :) Please leave reviews. Also check out the poll on my profile for what story I should work on next - I have a couple of un-posted stories as well that are close to completed but I don't know if I should complete them.**


	9. A Day At The Lake

**(Author) Story is almost over**

**Chapter 7: A trip to the lake. This current chapter is 100% just fun stuff, but nothing important to the plot. **

We all sat down for dinner, in which Jenna had made us Spaghetti and her 'special' sauce that is really good. Durning dinner Jenna brings up a good subject.

"Want to go to the lake?" she asks.

"Thats a great idea! My parents left the boat! That 24ft pontoon boat I've been trying, unsuccessfully, to sell." I say

"Whats a boat?" Garth asks.

"Yeah" Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate ask.

"A boat is a... platform that floats on water, and can go really fast" I say "Sorry for the bad description guys, you'll be able to see it tomorrow when we go out"

"Since you seem to have done quite a bit of boating, what will we need?" Olivia asks.

"We are going to leave early, so we don't have to worry about having an hours wait to get into the water, and we will need to pack a cooler with enough water for all of us, you will need to wear a bathing suit, we will have Jenna make us sandwiches because she even manages to make PB & J taste good. I'll load the skis, wakeboard, and tube onto the boat, along with life jackets. And were going to need to go shopping tonight for swimsuit for the new hybrids."

"SHOPPING!" Jenna shouts.

"Calm down Jenna" Olivia says. Yeah, I know, a girl that doesn't care for shopping.

"You know all the stores, Jenna, so your leading the way. Let's go"

We all hop into our normal cars, except Olivia rides with Jenna. We are at the mall, and Jenna races for all the fashion stores.

About 3 hours later EVERY hybrid has a new swimsuit - except me, because I have plenty of old one, and am going to be driving the boat most of the time, because I'm the only one skilled with driving the boat.

That night I fall asleep easily, unlike normal. I wake up at 6:00 AM and go to get Jenna. We are going to pick up the boat from the storage facility. I 'steal' the keys from Dacario's truck, and when we get to the storage facility, I have Jenna guide me back so I can attach the trailer. After about 30 minutes of getting the boat correctly connected, we drive back to my home. On the way back we grab Dunkin' Donuts. We get back home at about 7:30 AM and get everyone else up. We get everything ready that we need. **(Author) You don't want the details, just boring crap.** Then we were all ridding to the boat launch. Once we launch, I pull out the ski/tube rope and hook it up to the tube.

"Ok, this tube is large enough for two of you at a time. You will get 30 minute interval turns. Who first?" I say.

Olivia and Jenna jump off the boat and climb onto the tube. They get situated and give me a thumbs up, I start a little slow but quickly speed up. I cut wakes, do donuts, figure 8 loops, and several other trick, flipping the off several times. Everyone was having a good time.

After a long time tubing, I decide I want a churn. I quickly teach Charles to drive the boat, and I climb on the tube. At first I think I'm lucky enough to be going by myself, until Lilly starts to climb onto the tube. She has slight difficulty so I help her up. The I give Charles the thumbs up, and he starts us off.

At first the tubing is easy, then it gets jumpy, the the tube flips and we are dumped into the water. Charles swings around and I climb onto the tube. I start to pull her up, but she isn't helping me into getting her up into the tube at all. Then I notice something, and I start to laugh.

"You're missing something, Lilly" I say.

"Wha? oooohhhhhhh" Lilly says, and starts to blush. Her swim suit bottom had come off.

I climb onto the boat, I open up the door to the console and pull out a pair of gym shorts for her.

"Lilly - Catch" I call out to her. I toss her the shorts and she quickly slips them on.

"Let's get out out of the water, Lilly" I say, and help her out. "What time is it, Jenna?" I ask.

"It's 3:30 PM" She replies.

"Good, time to show off some of my awesome wake boarding skills" I say. (Author) I actually can wake board, and it's extremely fun to do. So I detach the tow rope from the tube, attach a handle to the rope, slip on the wake board boots, and I have Charles drive me again.

After I get half an hour of wake boarding, we decide to go home. On the way back, the tire completely blows of the pontoon trailer. We were lucky enough to have been right next to a truck stope so we pull over into one of the truck parking spots.

We quickly change the tire, and go the rest of the way home.

After we get home, we all just microwave frozen dinners for dinner, and take of for bed.

**(Author) Since it's getting closer to the end of the story, I would like to say a couple stuff. **

**First off, even though it is getting closer to the end of the story, there is still something big to happen.**

**Second off, is that I AM going to make a sequel, after giving the story a bit of a rest, so I can update all my other stories. **

**Also, a shout out to my reviewers, you all are AWESOME. and a special shout-out to "Humphrey Loves Kate" for reviewing every chapter. **

**Also, can anyone guess how old I am? Post your idea in a review, whoever gets closest to my age will get a sneak-peak of my next chapter through PM. **


	10. Them Again?

**(Author) Ok so nobody guessed my exact age. I'm only 13.**

**Sorry I took so long to post it...**

"Morning Everyone" I say, as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Adam" Kate greets.

"Oh Yay! Omelets for breakfast." I state as I notice Jenna adding bacon to someones omelet.

"Whats an omelet?" Garth asks.

I laugh and respond "You'll like it" I say.

"We need to get back to the park" Kate says. "I'm sure my mom is wondering where we are. I'll just say that we were in Idaho because me and Humphrey thought the place was so beautiful when we saw it."

"I can't wait to be in wolf form again, this human crap is hard" Humphrey comments.

"Yeah. I'm still happy we're hybrids though." Kate says.

"C'mon - let's go" I say.

So after we clean up from breakfast we drive out to the park and change into wolf form. Walking into the woods it seemed just a little too quite. And as we come upon the valley I see why. The whole western pack had been shot with tranquilizer darts. Some were murdered and there was only one explanation - the same humans that killed my parents. The same humans that captured us. The same humans that turned us into Hybrids.

"RUN!" I yell.

And thats is just what we do. We must have been running for 5 or 6 minutes before

"OW" I cry.

Something sharp implants into my side. And right before I pass out I see a tranq bullet in me. As the world fades to black I hear the other hybrids also crying out.

**3 Days Latter (NOW in human form - sorry if a bit there was confusing)**

"SHIT!" I yell, waking the rest of us up.

"Where am I?" "What time is it" "What happened?" I hear the others questioning.

"I think the yellow coats got us again" I say.

"Who are they?" Lilly asks. And with that Kate, Humphrey, and Garth look at me with questioning faces.

"They are the ones that made the Hybrids shots. And I'm sure they destroyed the shots we took from them" I answer.

"So no new hybrids?" Dacario asks.

"Guess Not" I reply

"How am I supposed to explain this time my mom?" Kate asks.

"Who cares? What happens to us?" Humphrey asks.

"Like this" I say. I rip the straps holding me to the table.

"Thanks" They all say, as I undo there straps.

One by one we are undone and sneaking out of there. As we were racing out through halls we finally find the exit.

We race away from the facility and then theres the pop of the tranq guns. We run even faster. In front of me, Kate gets hit, without slowing down I pick her up and do my best to carry her.

Then there is a sharp pain in my back, and I get tired instantly. I drop Kate and just as I black out, I see Humphrey starting to carry Kate off.

**(Author) The End. I won't start second story until I finish a seperate story I'm working on.**


End file.
